Tweet me !
by Helnox
Summary: Nos amis poudlardiens se sont inscris sur Twitter, et on peut dire que ça fait chauffer le clavier !
1. Premiers contacts

**L'inscription d'Harry Potter !**

* * *

Harry Potter vient de s'inscrire sur Twitter.

Les 5 premières personnes suivies :

**• ****Albus Dumbledore( BubusDore)**

**• ****Drago Malfoy( SerpyKing)**

**• ****Ron Weasley( FarceWeasley2)**

**• ****Hermione Granger ( HGranger)**

**• ****Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue)**

* * *

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)** : Soirée très chaude ce soir, j'ai faille me prendre 12 **#AvakaKedavra**

_(_**Ron Weasley**_ vous a retweeté)_

►**Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)** : Désolé j'ai oublié de prévenir mon père de la situation ...

►**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)**: Bah dépèche, moi je voudrais pouvoir faire mes courses tranquillement !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore ( BubusDore)** : L'école est vide, les élèves ont tous fugué ! **#VDM**

►**Minerva McGo. ( MrsTransformers)** : Albus, c'est les vacances ! #Alzaïmer ça s'arrange pas ...

_(_**Severus Rogue **_a mis votre tweet en favori)_

* * *

**Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)** : Ma servante ne me répond plus depuis 5 minutes ! **#Inadmissible**

►**Malfoy Serf ( ServanteDeDrago)**: Je vous envoie des SMS depuis tout à l'heure, mettez votre téléphone en sonnerie

* * *

**Ron Weasley ( FarceWeasley2)** : Les feuilles tombent ... une partie de mon âme part avec l'été

_(_**Hermione Granger**_ et_** Albus Dumbledore**_ vous ont retweeté et ont mis votre tweet en favori)_

► **Hermione Granger ( HGranger)** : Ouah, mais quelle belle phrase, avec une métaphore filée !

►**Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)**: Non, juste un copier/coller de

* * *

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)** : Je crois que je suis amoureux ... **#Love**

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)** : Moi aussi. Une personne magnifique mais si éloignée de moi ...

►**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)** : Depuis quand tu te confies à moi Malfoy ?

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)** : Mon cher Harry, sache que je parlais de toi !

►**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)** : Ah bah alors, viens me rejoindre dans la** #GrandeSalle** !

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)** : J'arrive tout de suite !

►**Ron Weasley ( FarceWeasley2)** : Vision d'horreur ! **#Vomis**

* * *

**Stéphane Roger ( Steph_xx01)** : Journée de travail super dure, j'ai déplacé cent caisse en deux heures !

►**Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)** : Moldu, moi je te fais le double en cinq minutes. **#WingardiumLeviosa**

* * *

**Greg Goyle ( MiamBoy)** : J'ai eu le droit à huit parts de flan ce soir. Qui a de la bouffe ?

►**Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)** : Si tu veux, j'ai une saucisse entre mes jambes !

► **Blazy ( BlazySerpy)** : Oh le mec en chien qui cherche un plan ! :O

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)** : Je te signale que maintenant cette saucisse m'appartient, ce n'est pas libre service ...

_(_**Drago Malfoy**_ vous a retweeté et a mis votre tweet en favori)_

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing)**: Bah viens la goûter !

* * *

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)** : Je suis obligé de sqwatter chez les Serpentards pour avoir du wi-fi ! **#VDM**_ (via mobile)_

► **Drago Malfoy ( TheSurvivor)** : Tu es addict mon chéri, et puis ça te donne une bonne excuse pour venir me voir.

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor)**: C'est pas la peine de me tweeter, tu es à côté de moi !

* * *

Ceci sont des exemples de discussions que l'on peut trouver sur Twitter avec nos chers ami de Poudlard.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore ( BubusDore)** : Toujours personne, j'y crois pas les élèves ont encore fugué !

► **Minerva McGo. ( MrsTransformers)** : Albus, laissez tomber Twitter, c'est mieux pour vous, et surtout pour nous ...


	2. Journées poudlardiennes

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tweet me !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos lecture car en moins de trois jours plus de 600 lectures c'est assez incroyable. Au départ c'était censé être un OS mais j'ai décidé de le poursuivre avec 5/6 chapitres supplémentaires. Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-lectrice qui est Marine, merci à elle. Le RAR se trouvera en fin de chapitre;)

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tomes donc Dumbledore est en vie et Voldemort aussi !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, nos élèves sont rentrés au Collège Poudlard et les profs sont déjà en plein travail, mais ceci ne les empêchent pas ce que soit les uns ou les autres à trainer sur Internet et plus précisement à discuter sur Twitter.

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Enfin de retour à Poudlard, ça fait du bien, je rentre à la maison.

► **Drago Malgoy ( SerpyKing) :** Tu n'as pas de maison ? Bah alors comment tu as fait ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Non c'est juste que je me sens mieux quand je suis ici que chez les Durlsey, vivement que je me barre de chez eux.

► **Vernon Dursley ( TheBoss) :** Oui vivement que tu te casse, car tu me fais chier plus qu'autre chose.

_(**Severus Rogue** a mis votre tweet en favori)_

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Monsieur, vivement qu'il quitte l'école.

* * *

**Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing) :** Vient de s'acheter une nouvelle baguette en or.

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** A part ça, tu n'as pas des goûts de luxe !

► **Drago Malgoy ( SerpyKing) : **Quand on a de l'argent, il faut savoir en profiter hein …

► **Ron Weasley ( FaceWeasley2) :** Il se prend pas pour de la merde le roi Serpent !

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing) :** Excuse-moi la belette, je n'aurais pas du publier ça … Tu dois être vraiment jaloux que ta mère ne puisse t'acheter la même chose.

_( **Théodore Nott** et **Pansy Parkinson** vous ont retweeté)_

* * *

**Hagrid ( GardeChasse) : **J'ai enfin mon dragon chez moi ! **#Norbert** je t'aime !

► **Albus Dumbledore ( BubusDore) :** Hagrid, la possession d'un dragon chez soi est illégale. Et ne dîtes surtout pas ça sur Twitter, tout le monde le voit !

_(**Hagrid** vient de supprimer un de ses tweet)_

* * *

**Minerva McGo. ( MrsTransformers) : FarceWealsey2** Mr Wealsey, vous ne m'avez toujours pas rendu le devoir de métamorphose que vous deviez donner il y a une semaine !

► **Ron Weasley ( FaceWeasley2) :** Excusez-moi Madame, je vous l'apporte demain matin promis ! Et vous êtes sur Twitter depuis combien de temps ?

► **Minerva McGo. ( MrsTransformers) :** Vous savez Wealsey, je ne suis pas aussi bloquée dans les temps anciens que vous le pensiez !

► **Ron Weasley ( FaceWeasley2) :** Oh mais je ne pensais pas ça, c'est juste que je pensais pas que les profs y étaient !

► **Minerva McGo. ( MrsTransformers) :** Au lieu de penser à ça, pensez à me rendre votre parchemin demain !

_(**Severus Rogue** et **Dolores Ombrage** vous ont retweeté)_

► **Dolores Ombrage ( MadameParfaite) :** Vous penserez en même temps à me rendre celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

* * *

**Ginny Weasley ( GinnyW) :** Oh mon Jérôme, jamais je ne quitterais je t'aime trop pour ça, et c'est pour çà que je suis avec toi.

► **Draco Malfoy ( SerpyKing) : **La belette, tu dis ça à chaque nouveau mec que tu as, peut-être que lui dépassera ton record, soit une semaine !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurviror) :** Tu n'as pas tort mon chéri, au fait tu viens me voir quand ?

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing) :** J'arrive tout de suite mon cœur !

► **Ron Wealsley ( FaceWeasley2) :** Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Malfoy ! **#OMG** je crois pas que je suis en accord avec lui **#AutoDégoût**

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce court chapitre mais rassurez-vous, un nouveau demain soir ! ;)

**RAR**

**ocechan :** Ouais ça change un peu. Je suis content de t'avoir appris quelque chose :) ! Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Erzebeth Hastings :** Nouveautée dans le marchée et c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! Nah :P ! Sérieusement je suis content que ça te plaise, à bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre 2.

**nightmare of Minoru :** Ouais, j'adore ce mec, il est trop et son caractère ! Je keaff !

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue :** Je suis heureux que le concept te plaise, et moi aussi quand j'ai sorti le pseudo de Dumbledore je suis resté mort de rire 20 minutes.

**Sevmia : **Content que ça t'ai fait rire, et oui je sais c'est trop court mais heureusement il y a d'autres chapitres !


	3. Twitter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (p1)

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tweet me !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Encore plein de lectures, c'est vraiment incroyable ! D'après les reviews apparement ça vous plait alors je continue ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui en gros raconte l'histoire du 6ème tome d'Harry Potter.

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction ne prend en compte que les six premiers tomes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Vous connaissez vous cette scène au départ de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mélé, où des Mangemorts attaquent un pont et le détruisent, et bien voici la raison de cet acte.

\-/

**Cornélius Fudge ( MinistreMagique) :** Je viens d'acheter le dernier iPhone d'Amérique, heureusement car il y a rupture de stock pendant deux mois.

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Fudge !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Chers Mangemorts, attaquez le pont de Brockdale, Fudge est dessus et il possède le dernier iPhone !

_(**Lucius Malfoy**, **Bellatrix Lestrange** et **Le Baron Sanglant** ont retweeté votre tweet)_

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) :** Je suis déjà en route monseigneur !

► **Lucius Malfoy ( SerpyFather) :** Monseigneur, Fudge vient de péter le pont comme un idiot.

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Bon bah alors achetez moi un Samsung Galaxy !

* * *

**Amélia Bones ( DirecJustice) :** J'ai été tuée!

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing) :** Si vous êtes morte, comment faîtes-vous pour poster des messages sur Twitter ?

► **Amélia Bones ( DirecJustice) :** J'ai un problème avec mon âme, elle est bloquée dans mon ordinateur … **#VDM**

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Encore un serviteur qui ne sait pas faire son travail …

► **Amélia Bones ( DirecJustice) :** Bah la prochaine fois, faîtes en sorte que ce soit fait correctement !

* * *

**Détraqueur_0248 ( Détraqueur_0248) :** Je viens d'être crée !

► **Détraqueur_0248 ( Détraqueur_0785) :** Je viens d'être crée !

► **Détraqueur_0248 ( Détraqueur_0954) :** Je viens d'être crée !

* * *

**Rufus Scrimgeour ( NewMinistreMagique) :** Je suis le nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

► **Cornélius Fudge ( MinistreMagique) :** Ouais mais ne te la pètes pas s'il te plaît ! On m'a viré car j'avais pas acheté de beignets pendant deux semaines.

► **Rufus Scrimgeour ( NewMinistreMagique) :** Je suis désolé mais c'est le règlement, bon je te laisse je dois aller au tribunal.

* * *

**Narcissa Malfoy ( N_Malfoy) :** Severus, j'ai besoin de toi à tout prix !

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi ma chère ?

► **Narcissa Malfoy ( N_Malfoy) : **Tu peux utiliser le code du Serment Inviolable avec mon fils pour faire sa tâche ?

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Ca marche Narcisse !

_(**Severus Rogue** a utilisé le code _**Serment Inviolable**_ avec **Drago Malfoy**)_

* * *

_Et voilà la première partie de ce double chapitre._

_Je ferais le RAR dans le prochain chapitre !_


	4. Twitter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (p2)

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tweet me !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Toujours des lectures, je suis super heureux et je vous remercie encore ! Je remercie aussi Marine ma bêta lectrice :)

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction ne prend en compte que les six premiers tomes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) : SerpyKing** Tu fichais quoi chez **#BarjoyetBeurk** ?

► **Draco Malfoy ( SerpyKing) : **Je ne faisais rien, c'est ma mère qui voulais acheter une armoire et elle voulait mon avis.

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Mon pauvre, et elle est belle au moins ?

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing) : **Qui ? Ma mère ou l'armoire ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** L'armoire ! Ta mère je l'ai déjà vue je te rappelle.

► **Drago Mafoy ( SerpyKing) : **Elle est grande et noir, histoire de ne pas changer de la couleur du manoir de mes parents.

* * *

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Je sens que je vais devenir premier de la classe en potions.

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing) :** Ne te vantes pas trop, car à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas trop doué depuis le début de tes études.

► **Ron Weasley ( FarceWeasley2) : **Tu me prêteras ton bouquin de potion s'il te plaît !

► **Hermione Granger ( HGranger) :** N'utilise pas ce livre, et de toute façon tu vas le rendre demain matin.

► **Horace Slughorn ( PotionsMaester) :** Arrêter d'inventer une histoire de livre sur Mr Potter, vous êtes juste jaloux de sa réussite !

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) : **Monsieur Potter n'a jamais réussi une seule potion depuis son entrée au Collège Poudlard donc je pense qu'il y a tricherie.

► **Drago Malfoy ( SerpyKing) : **Je sens que je vais devoir lui donner de vrais cours de potion, sans vouloir vous vexer Monsieur Slughorn.

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Te connaissant on fera tout mais pas des potions.

* * *

**Hermione Granger ( HGranger) :** Alors Harry, comment c'est passé ton premier cours avec Dumbledore ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Bah après devoir combattre Voldemort, maintenant je dois me taper sa life !

► **Albus Dumbledore ( BubusDore) : **Harry, sache que chaque moment de sa vie peut nous faire découvrir un indice sur lui !

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** On parle de moi Dumby ? On fantasme sur ma vie Potter ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Ça ne risque pas connard, ta vie est la plus pourrie que j'ai pu connaître !

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Merci de ce compliment sale gosse ! Toi Dumby, je te laisse m'insulter vu le peu de temps qu'il te reste !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** A tué 214 personnes aujourd'hui, j'ai comme une baisse de régime

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) : **Maître, vous avez des problèmes ?

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Pas que tu puisses résoudre Bellatrix ! Retourne buter des gens !

► **Lucius Malfoy ( SerpyFather) :** Monseigneur, Drago ne peut accomplir la tâche pour le moment, … il a la gastro.

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Soigne-le vite, qu'on en finisse rapidement !

* * *

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Maintenant je viens de voir Voldemort dans son orphelinat, la prochaine étape c'est quoi, Voldemort aux chiottes ?

► **Albus Dumbledore ( BubusDore) :** Non cette partie, je l'ai explorée moi même !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) : **OMG ! Mais vous êtes dégeulasse ! **#Vomis**

► **Hermione Granger ( HGranger) : **Moi qui croyais Dumbledore assez normal, je viens de comprendre que non !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) : **Tu as cru pendant plus de 6 ans qu'il était normal, je te croyais plus intelligente

* * *

**Rufus Scrimgeour ( NewMinistreMagique) :** Je viens de me prendre un sacré vent de Harry Potter ! Il veut pas soutenir le Ministère !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) : **En même temps pourquoi j'aiderai ceux qui m'ont caché tant de choses, voulu tuer mon parrain, qui ont rien fait pendant la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et ne peuvent rien contre Voldemort ?

► **ArthurWeasley ( ILoveMoldus) : **Sympa, mais j'avoue que c'est de la merde le Ministère !

►**Rufus Scrimgeour ( NewMinistreMagique) :** Je vous rappelle Arthur que vous travaillez au Ministère et que je pourrais vous renvoyer pour ce que vous venez de publier

► **Molly Weasley ( ArthurWife) :** Mais il s'en fous et nous aussi, attendez vous venez le jour de Noël nous faire chier avec vos problèmes et sachez que Harry en a ras le cul de vous !

* * *

Je sais que vous allez me dire que c'est court et j'en suis désolé. Mais je pense en fait finir par un grand chapitre qui sera assez long et certaines choses ,,, enfin vous verrez !

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dans une petite review !

_Vous avez reçu un message de Drago Malfoy !_

_(Helnox a eu du mal à y croire mais il l'a ouvert)_

_« Helnox, pourquoi j'ai tout le temps l'impression d'être un pervers dans tous vos chapitres ?_

_Car tu en es un mon cher !_

_Tu veux vérifier ? Je peux …_

[CETTE PARTIE A ETE CENSUREE CAR VOUS ETES TROP JEUNES]

A dans quelques jours pour le chapitre final ;)


	5. Twitter and the Deathly Hollows (p1)

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tweet me !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Nombre de lectures hallucinant pour le 4ème chapitre ! J'en crois pas mes yeux ^^ Bon alors première annonce, comme certains on l'air tristes que ce soit déjà la fin et vu ce que dernier chapitre est assez long, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties et d'en dévoiler qu'une aujourd'hui et la deuxième demain ! Elles représentent chacune un des films de « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort » ! Merci encore à ma bêta lectrice toujours aussi éfficase ! Je vais finir par l'engager pour toutes mes fictions si ça continue ...  
Si j'ai pris une journée de plus que prévu pour le publier, c'est que j'ai décidé de re-regarder les deux derniers films pour avoir plus d'idées pour ces deux chapitres finaux !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction ne prend en compte que les sept premiers films

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le jour où Hermione avait décidé de quitter le foyer familial et d'effacer la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger, elle lut une nouvelle assez originale sur le Twitter de la « Gazette du Sorcier ».

**La Gazette du Sorcier ( GazetteSorcier) :** Harry Potter prend des cours de danse, futur danseur étoile ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) : **Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Au moins quand vous sortez des scoops, vérifiez-les !

► **Hermione Granger ( Hgranger) :** Tu sais Harry, tu peux porter plainte !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Si je portais plainte à chaque fois que l'on raconte de la merde sur moi dans la Gazette, je passerais ma vie au tribunal.

* * *

**Molly Wealsey ( ArthurWife) : **Allez Ron, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, George, Fred, Percy, à table !

_(**Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** vous ont retweeté)_

► **Arthur Weasley ( ILoveMoldus) : **Je te rappelle que Fred et George mangent en ville car ils travaillent aujourd'hui !

► **Molly Wealsey ( ArthurWife) : **Je m'y ferais jamais, bon bah il y aura deux assiettes de trop !

► **Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) :** Super, du rab !

► **Ginny Weasley ( GinnyW) :** Morfale !

* * *

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Bon maintenant j'ai la maison des Dursley, direction les sites immobiliers histoire de me faire un peu de fric !

► **Vernon Dursley ( TheBoss) :** Tu nous reversera au moins la moitié de la somme, car techniquement cette maison est encore la notre.

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Allez vous faire foutre gros lard !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Rogue, où t'es putain, on a déjà commencé la réunion et il ne reste plus que deux personnes à tuer, j'espère que tu arriveras vite !

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Excusez-moi je suis passé chez le boulanger vous prendre quelques gâteaux comme vous les aimez !

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Oh merci mon Severusounet ! Bon grouille, je te garde une de tes collègues pour le dessert !

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Severus a utilisé Google Maps pour aller à Manoir Malefoy

* * *

**Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** : Tout le monde est prêt pour l'attaque ? **#MegaAttackMangemort**

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) : **Je suis prête à faire la pute en manque de clients

► **Lucius Malefoy ( SerpyFather) :** Le clochard est en place, mais pourquoi moi ?

► **Draco Malefoy ( SerpyKing) : **Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez les avoir avec ça ?

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Draco, on ne doit jamais contredire le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

► **Draco Malefoy ( SerpyKing) :** Excusez-moi mon seigneur !

* * *

**Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) :** Oh mon dieu, le Polynectar fait encore effet, je vais rester Harry Potter toute ma vie !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Tu préfèrerais être en Rogue ?

► **Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) : **Non merci, d'un coup je suis content de mon sort !

* * *

**Fred Weasley ( F_FarceWeasley) : **Pastilles de gerbes à 2 gallions le sachet au lieu de 4, les promos se multiplient !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Vous avez encore votre poudre qui rend invisible ?

► **George Weasley ( G_FarceWeasley) :** Celle du Pérou ? Oui viens la chercher quand tu veux elle t'attend.

► **Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) :** C'est combien le filtre d'amour ?

► **Fred Weasley ( F_FarceWeasley) :** 10 gallions, mais je ne savais pas que tu en avais besoin.

► **Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) :** Hé oh, je suis votre frère merde !

► **George Weasley ( G_FarceWeasley) :** Ah oui excuse-nous, ça sera 20 gallions !

* * *

Entre temps, la grande bataille a commncé, mais ceci n'interdis pas à nos héros de tweeter !

**Fred Weasley ( F_FarceWeasley) :** Ouah, super le **#Stupéfix** en violet, enfin un Mangemort stylé !

► **Molly Wealsey ( ArthurWife) :** Au lieu de commenter les sorts les gars, combattez, vous allez finir par vous faire tuer !

► **George Weasley ( G_FarceWeasley) :** Excuse-nous Maman, mais c'est tellement rare qu'il fallais qu'on le souligne, et on l'ajoutera dans un produit je pense !

* * *

Harry revient Square Grimmaud et il est impréssioné par le mauvais état de la maison léguée par Sirius.

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Quelqu'un serait intéressée par une maison à rénover en plein cœur de Londres et qui peut se cacher de la vue des gens ?

► **Vernon Dursley ( TheBoss) :** C'est une passion pour toi de vendre les maisons qu'on te donne ou quoi ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Excuse moi gros lard mais faut bien que je trouve un moyen de me faire du fric.

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Moi je suis intéréssé par cette maison Potter !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Quelqu'un d'autre ?

* * *

Le trio vient de quitter le Ministère en ayant volé le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard à Ombrage et elle veut à tout prix le récupérer !

**Dolores Ombrage ( MadameParfaite) :** Potter, veuillez me rendre ce médaillon tout de suite !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Scusez-moi, mais je dois le détruire pour sauver le monde

► **Dolores Ombrage ( MadameParfaite) :** Sauver le monde ? La prochaine fois trouvez une excuse crédible ! Tout va bien en ce moment !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Et les milliers de moldus et de sorciers tués par les troupes de Voldemort c'est normal ?

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Tout à fait normal et rendez ce médaillon à ma femme Potter !

► **Draco Malefoy ( SerpyKing) :** Eh mais c'est dégeulasse, maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai quitté vos troupes !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Oh mon cœur, au fait t'as acheté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

► **Draco Malefoy ( SerpyKing) : **Ouais, je suis par contre bloqué avec les Mangemorts, mais j'arrive le plus vite possible

* * *

**Blaise Zabini ( Blaizou) :** Ron, on va surment mourir bientôt alors je voulais te dire que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

► **Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) :** Euh, je sais pas si c'est le moment de faire ça ?

► **Blaise Zabini ( Blaizou) :** Tu veux dire que c'est réciproque ?

► **Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) :** Euh … oui :)

* * *

**Rafleur Boss ( RafleurBoss) :** Hgranger C'est quoi votre parfum ?

► **Hermione Granger ( Hgranger) :** Eau de Grognasse pourquoi ?

► **Rafleur Boss ( RafleurBoss) :** Pour m'en acheter, je l'adore !

► **Hermione Granger ( Hgranger) :** **#ChokedForTheLife**

* * *

**Xénophilius Lovegood ( MecBizare) :** J'ai réussi à avoir de la salive de gnome grâce à ma Luna, elle est si bénéfique pour créer des baumes capable de vous faire voler tout seul !

► **Luna Lovegood ( FilleBizare) :** De rien papa ! Et au fait je viens de voir un Ronflax Cornu !

► **Ron Wealsey (FarceWealsey2) :** Possible que vous parliez de choses réelles et que l'on compend ?

* * *

**Dobby ( ElfeLibre) :** Le Maître Potter n'a besoin de rien ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Non Dobby ça va ^^

► **Dobby ( ElfeLibre) :** Vous n'avez pas faim ? Ou soif ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Non merci Dobby

► **Dobby ( ElfeLibre) : **Vous avez des courses à faire ?

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Oui en Alaska, tu peux aller me chercher du poisson là-bas ?

► **Dobby ( ElfeLibre) :** Bien sûr !

* * *

**Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** : Ziva, j'ai enfin la guette-ba de sureau ! Wesh trop cool quoi !

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) :** Monseigneur, vous être sûr d'aller bien ?

► **Lucius Malefoy ( SerpyFather) :** Laisse tomber Bellatrix, il a du prendre le peu de cocaïne que Dumbledore avait encore sur lui quand il s'est fait enterrer !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore ( BubusDore) : **Je vais porter plainte contre toi Voldy, violation de domicile et cambriolage !

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldy) :** Vas-y Man, j'ai aps peur de toi !

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de cette première partie !  
On se retrouve demain pour la suite !

_**Draco Malfoy to you :** En attendant vient me voir !_

**Laissez vos avis en review, il y a un bouton pour ça, utilisez le ;)**


	6. Twitter and the Deathly Hollows (p2)

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tweet me !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :**Augmentation des lectures, c'est incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas faire autant rire avec cette fiction, comme quoi il y a des surprises partout! Remerciements donc à tous mes lecteurs sur cette fiction. C'est avec émotion que je vous livre ce sixième et dernier chapitre de « Tweet Me ! », dire qu'au départ ce ne devait être qu'un OS, mais certains m'ont convaincu de l'allonger et voilà où ça nous mène.

Je remercie énormément Marine, ma bêta-lectrice qui à chaque fois, vous évite de voir des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe monstrueuses, elle m'a supporté à chaque fois que je l'ai harcelée pour qu'elle lise mon chapitre à tout prix !

Pour les reviews, j'ai répondu pour tout ceux qui sont enregistrés et pour les anonymes :  
_**Nosica :**_ Merci beaucoup, je suis heureux que ce concept te plaise même en tant que non adepte de Twitter. Et je te remercie pour ton encouragement. Pour s'abonner à la fiction, il faut être inscrit sur le site et en bas de chaque chapitre tu as les boutons pour ça !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend tous les bouquins et les films !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt sur une nouvelle fic =D

* * *

Harry et ses amis ont quitté le Manoir Malfoy et ont rejoint la Maison aux Coquillages où sont Bill et Fleur. Harry n'en peut plus du harcèlement de Gripsek qui veut à tout prix l'épée de Gryffondor.

**Gripsek ( GobelinRadin) :** Monsieur Potter, donnez-moi l'épée, elle a été forgée par mes semblables, elle doit nous revenir !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Et si je vous la mets dans le cul l'épée, est ce que ça vous va ?

► **Draco Malefoy ( SerpyKing) :** Je ne te savais pas aussi … impatient !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** En même temps c'est le 257ème tweet qu'il m'envoie pour ça …

* * *

**Patrix Zerbizy ( MangemortPourri) : **J'en reviens pas, Madame Lestrange m'a dit bonjour ! Je crois que je lui plais …

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) :** Euh je t'ai pas croisé depuis deux semaines, comment veux-tu que je te dise bonjour ? Et de toute façon pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldemort) :** Là tu t'es pris vent de ouffi mon Patrix, c'est lourd !

* * *

Nos trois héros se sont introduits dans la banque Gringotts avec l'aide de Gripsek, et lorsqu'ils quittent la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange, des gobelins lancent l'alerte pour les arrêter mais les gardes sont … occupés !

**Bogrod Golebin ( BossGobelin) :** Alerte, des intrus prêt de la chambre forte 157, venez tous ! **#ForeverAlone**

► **Garde Charles ( C_Garde) :** Je suis désolé mais je suis bloqué aux toilettes donc je peux pas trop venir aider, sorry …

► **Garde Pierre ( P_Garde) : **Putain, je suis chez les Malefoy, en train de me faire torturer, je peux pas être partout en même temps !

► **Garde Simon ( S_Garde) :** Euh, la flemme …

► **Bogrod ( BossGobelin) : **Laissez-tomber ils sont sur le point de se barrer et moi le dragon va me tu...

► **Garde Mireille ( M_Garde) : **Dommage, c'était l'un des gobelins que j'aimais bien !

* * *

Harry est sorti de la banque et une fois à terre, premier réflexe, TWEETER !

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Purée, dangeureux les gens, j'ai failli me faire ensevelir sous des coupes en or !

► **Draco Malefoy ( SerpyKing) : **Et tu aurais pu m'en rammener mon cheri

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Bah sur le moment, j'essayais déjà de sauver ma vie tu vois, et même si j'en avais rammené une, le temps que j'arrive, il y aurais 36 000 à cause du maléfice de Gemino.

► **Draco Malefoy ( SerpyKing) :** Tu es pardonné ! Reviens vite, tu me manques !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Moi aussi tu me manques mon cœur !

* * *

Harry Potter, déserpéré, demande de l'aide au frère de Dumbledore mais ce dernier ne veut pas car il ne pense qu'au passé noir de son frère.

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Abelforth, aidez-nous à combattre Voldemort s'il vous plait !

► **Abelforth Dumbledore ( AbDumby) :** Je suis désolé mais c'est suicidaire, et vu le nombre de personnes que mon frère à envoyé à la mort, je ne veux pas en faire partie.

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Je ne vous pas parle pas de m'aider pour votre frère, c'est m'aider pour toute la communauté magique !

► **Abelforth Dumbledore ( AbDumby) :** Si vous saviez, ma propre sœur est morte à cause de lui !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Bon bah laissez-tomber car vous comprenez rien !

* * *

**Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Monsieur Londubat, auriez-vous apperçu monsieur Potter dans la soirée ?

► **Neville Londubat ( MecPasDoué) :** Non monsieur, et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous l'aurais pas dit, ça aurait été débile.

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Monsieur Londubat, veuillez ne pas être insolent où je devrais enlever des points à Gryffondor !

* * *

**Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Et vous Miss Weasley, vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de votre petit ami ?

► **Ginny Wealsey ( GinnyW) : **Mais monsieur, en quoi cela vous regarde, vous voulez peut-être savoir toute ma vie privée ?

► **Severus Rogue ( SnapeOrRogue) :** Je vous pose une question, vous y répondez !

► **Ginny Wealsey ( GinnyW) :** Professeur, vous avez vraiment trop d'espoir …

* * *

**Minerva McGo. ( MrsTransformers) :** Trop contente, j'ai utilisé les sortilèges de défense du château ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais !

► **Molly Weasley ( ArthurWife) :** Si tu veux Minerva mais on est sur de le point de se faire attaquer par l'armée de Voldemort …

► **Minerva McGo. ( MrsTransformers) :** Oui tu n'as pas tort Molly, enfin bon retournons au combat !

* * *

Voldemort et ses troupes sont sur une petite montagne à attendre avant d'assaillir le Collège Poudlard, mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire ?

**Lord Voldemort ( Voldemort) :** Purée, on se fait chier, on peut faire quoi en attendant ?

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) :** J'ai ammené mon Monopoly si vous voulez !

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldemort) :** Oui super idée Bellatrix ! C'est la version Mangemort ou Sorcier tout simple ?

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) :** Version Mangemort bien sûr !

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldemort) :** Wesh, trop la classe ! On va trop s'éclater !

* * *

Harry à la recherche d'un nouvel Horcruxe en rapport avec Serdaigle, part à la recherche du fantôme de Helena Serdaigle, fille de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

**Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Bonjour, je dois trouver le diadème de votre mère pour vaincre Voldemort, aidez-moi !

► **Helena Serdaigle ( Helena_Serdaigle) :** Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander.

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Et en français ?

► **Helena Serdaigle ( Helena_Serdaigle) :** Je ne peux pas plus vous aider …

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Franchement je ne vois pas du tout !

► **Helena Serdaigle ( Helena_Serdaigle) :** C'est la salle sur demande du 7ème étage couillon de Potter !

* * *

Hermione et Ron viennent de détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle et l'annoncent sur Twitter.

**Hermione Granger ( Hgranger) : **La coupe de Poufsouffle est détruite ! Un Horcruxe en moins !

► **Lord Voldemort ( Voldemort) :** Merci, j'avais remarqué bande d'enfoirés !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Ouais en effet je l'ai senti, putain ça fait mal !

**Hermione Granger ( Hgranger) :** C'est bon le diadème est détruit !

► **Harry Potter ( TheSurvivor) :** Hermy, je suis juste à côté de toi !

**Lord Voldemort ( Voldemort) :** Sinon les filles, vous faîtes quoi ce soir ?

► **Narcissa Malefoy ( N_Malefoy) :** Désolé Voldy, mais j'ai déjà Lucius dans ma vie !

► **Bellatrix Lestrange ( BellaKedavra) :** Euh, … J'ai des moldus à exécuter, désolée !

* * *

Plus tard, la bataille fit rage et fut bien sur remportée par Poudlard, pendant ce temps, Dumbledore continue ses Tweets au paradis !

**Albus Dumbledore ( BubusDore) :** J'y crois pas, c'est vide, personne … C'est tout blanc, des nuages mais personnes, on m'a encore abandonné ! **#ForeverAlone**

* * *

Et voilà cette fiction est terminée !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à la lire ^^

On se retrouve vite pour ma prochaine fiction qui devrait être un HP/DM aussi surement !

A bientôt :)

_Draco Malfoy vous a laissé un message :_

_« Maintenant que c'est fini, nous allons pouvoir être tranquille tous les deux »_

[CENSURE]


End file.
